


bush/hornblower

by romanticalgirl



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-13-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	bush/hornblower

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-13-06

Bush didn't think as the door closed behind them, didn't breathe. He didn't have time in the moment it took to press Hornblower to the door, their mouths meeting in a rough collide. Fire burned under his flesh and he sought its release, stripping away Hornblower's uniform until the flames consumed them both

Hornblower's mouth was wide and wet and open for him, tongue and teeth like the flash of swords and the thrust of the cannon. His fingers made short work of Bush's own clothes, and they tumbled to the bed in a state of disarray that lent itself quickly to nakedness and the slide of flesh on flesh.

He pinned Hornblower beneath him, his sheer size and weight holding the man down, though Bush's strong arms bracketed the younger man, offering only the promise of touch and pressure. Hornblower groaned and Bush thrust inside him and surrendered, uncaring that the battle was lost so long as the victory was his.


End file.
